Little Brother
by Monica26498
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Agata Sojiro adiknya bukan cuman Agata Saaya doang, tetapi juga Agata Sora yang mempunyai iQ seperti Sojiro


Little Brother.

Gimana jadinya kalau Agata Sojiro adiknya bukan cuman Agata Saaya doang, tetapi juga Agata Sora yang mempunyai iQ seperti Sojiro dan Tsubaki Sasuke merasa tersingkir saat adiknya tersebut masuk sekolah nya dan menjadi freshmen di situ, walaupun Tsubaki sudah menjadi ketua OSIS yang baru.

PS: Masih pemula jadi banyak typo, cerita ga jelas parah, dan sebagainyalah kesalahan begginer.

SO… GOMENAZAI! :'( KALO PADA GA TERIMA CERITA YANG BUSUK INI! (Lebay dah Author).

* * *

Chapter 1

Agata Sora anak SMA kelas satu yang berusia 13 tahun, baru akan memulai tahun ajaran barunnya di sekolah kakak-kakaknya yaitu SMU Kaimei. Ia sebenarnya agak gugup, apalagi tentang usiannya yang sangat muda dan reputasi kakaknya Sojiro yang katanya merupkan ketua OSIS yang katannya merupakan ketua yang tegas.

"Sora-kun, kau sudah siap?" kata Saaya.

"Ah yah sebentar lagi" kata Sora.

"Cepatlah, aku tahu hari ini adalah hari pertamamu SMU" kata Sojiro.

"Iya…iya aku tinggal mengambil tasku dan juga memakai sepatu" kata Sora.

"Eh…Sora-kun, kau masih ingin memakai kacamatamu itu" kata Saaya.

"Ya iyalah, aku tidak akan bisa melihat tanpa kacamata" kata Sora.

"Kau bisa melihat tanpa kacamatamu dobe" kata Saaya. "Min mu kan sudah hilang".

"Kalau pun masih ada itu kan sangat sedikit dan kau bisa memakai lensa kontak".

"Ah…, tidak apa-apa kan" kata Sora. "Lagian aku kelihatan lebih keren memakai kacamata".

"Tidak juga, kau akan lebih keren jika tidak memakai kacamata" kata Saaya.

"Kekeke…,Saaya sebenarnya ingin membantumu saja" kata Sojiro. "Lagian kau kan sudah SMA".

"Aku juga sudah kuliah dan sebentar lagi akan keluar dari rumah".

"Dan kau akan menjaga Saaya, ayah dan juga ibu".

"Iya…iya, hei bukannya nee-chan sudah ada penjagannya" kata Sora.

"Eh…, siapa maksudmu?" kata Saaya.

"Bossun nii-san" kata Sora.

Muka Saaya pun merah dan juga Saaya pun menjitak Sora sangatlah keras. Sora pun sekarang mempunyai benjol yang sangat besar di kepalannya.

"Itai…" kata Sora.

"Baka… ayo jalan" kata Saaya.

"Iya…iya" kata Sora.

"Kekeke…,hati-hati di jalan kalian berdua" kata Sojiro.

"Pasti!"kata Saaya

Mereka pun berjalan pergi ke sekolahnya.

Saat mereka tiba, Sora dan Saaya mulai berpisah saat Saaya bermain dengan teman-temannya, Sora yang masih anak baru tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di sekolah SMU Kaimei. Sora sekarang harus mencari kelasnnya yaitu kelas 1-A dan pada akhirnya dia pun menemukannya berkat bantuan anak-anak sekolah SMU Kaimei yang mengirannya adalah Sojiro. Akhirnya pun ia sekarang harus memperkenalkan dirinnya.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak" kata Pak Ito.

"Pagi pak!" kata para murid.

"Saya Pak Ito yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian pada tahun ini" kata Pak Ito. "Sekarang bapak akan memanggil nama kalian satu-satu dan jika nama kalian dipanggil maka kallian harus berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri kalian".

"Nah yang pertama Akira Sai" kata Pak Ito.

"Namaku Akira Sai, umur 15 tahun.. mohon kerjasamanya" kata Sai.

"Bagus…bagus" kata Pak Ito.

"Eh…, Akano Sakura" kata Pak Ito.

"Haiii… namaku Sakura, kalian juga bisa memanggil ku Sakura-chan, umurku…itu rahasia, dan mohon kerjasamannya" kata Sakura.

"Berikutnya… Agata Sora" kata Pak Ito. "Agata?"

"Iya…kenapa pak?" kata Sora.

"Kau adiknya Sojiro-kun dan Saaya-chan" kata Pak Ito.

"Iy…iya pak" kata Sora.

"Ah…pantas saja kau mirip sekali dengan Sojiro" kata Pak Ito. "Kecuali kakakmu Sojiro tidak memakai kacamata".

"Baiklah nak… perkenalkan dirimu".

"Baik…, namaku Agata Sora, umurku 13 tahun dan iya aku lompat kelas dua jadi mohon kerjasamanya".

"Berikut nya Ichiryuu Ren" kata Pak Ito. "Ichiryuu?!".

"Apakah Ichiryuu tidak masuk hari ini?".

"Ha…hai!" kata seorang siswa yang berdiri dari kursinya.

"Oh, kau Ichiryuu" kata Pak Ito.

"I…iya pak!" kata Ren. "Gomen…gomen!, saya tadi ngelamun jadi tidak mendegar bapak".

"Sudahlah nak, tidak apa-apa" kata Pak Ito. "Perkenalkan saja dirimu".

"Ichiryuu Ren, umur 15 tahun, mohon kerjasamannya".

"Berikutnya…" kata Pak Ito.

"Ah ini akan menyenangkan" pikir Sora.

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda akan istirahat dan Sora pun berjalan-jalan di sekeliling sekolah, ia masih sering tersesat karena sekolahnya yang baru itu. Banyak sekali orang yang mengira Sora itu merupakan Sojiro itu pun termasuk Tsubaki yang sedang berpatroli seperti biasannya. Saat Tsubaki melihat Sora ia mengira Sora merupakan Sojiro walaupun Sora masih lebih pendek daripada Sojiro ataupun Tsubaki.

"Kaicho, sedang apa kau disini?" kata Tsubaki. "Dan kenapa kau menjadi agak pendek yah".

"Tu…tunggu aku bukan…" kata Sora.

"Kaicho, kau pasti sedang menyamar dan ingin menginspeksi hasil kerjaku sebagai ketua yang baru" kata Tsubaki.

"Eh… aku bukan…" kata Sora.

"Sora kun" kata Saaya.

"Saaya!" kata Tsubaki. "Apa maksudmu Sora?"

"Kau sudah istirahat, baguslah" kata Saaya.

"Ah…, nee-chan" kata Sora. "Iya, memang kenapa?".

"Ini, ni-san tadi tidak sempat memberikan makan siang mu" kata Saaya sambil memberikan kotak bento kepada Sora. "Makannya ia tadi mengantarnya kesini".

"Oh, Arigatou" kata Sora.

"Maksudmu…, dia bukan Kaicho" kata Tsubaki. "Dia adik Kaichou yang paling kecil?!"

"Yup, mirip ni-san banget kan" kata Saaya. "Tapi sayang, Sora-kun lebuh terlihat seperti ni-san waktu kecil".

"Kau pasti mengira dia merupakan ni-san"

"Iya… agak mirip sekali" kata Tsubaki. "Gomen, kalo aku tadi menakutimu".

"Ah…, tidak papa kok, aku sudah terbiasa dikira ni-san" kata Sora.

"Sudah sana makan saja dulu" kata Saaya. "Kalau kau tidak makan…, ni-san pasti akan sangat marah dan juga sedih".

"Iya…iya aku tahu" kata Sora sambil pergi untuk memakan Bento buatan kakaknya.

"Eh…, Saaya-chan" kata Tsubaki.

"Iya, ada apa?" kata Saaya.

"Apakah Sora sepintar Kaicho?" kata Tsubaki.

"Yah begitulah, sebenarnya ni-san dan Sora-kun mempunyai iQ yang sama"kata Saaya.

"E…EHHH…!" kata Tsubaki.

"Walaupun mereka begitu mirip, mereka mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda" kata Saaya. "Misalnya, ni-san selalu bermalas-malasan tapi Sora tidak".

"Ia tidak terlalu malas dan juga tidak terlalu rajin, ia hanya biasa-biasa saja".

"Dan juga, Sora-kun…" kata Saaya.

"Sora kenapa?" kata Tsubaki.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa hehehe.." kata Saaya.

"Oh, baiklah" kata Tsubaki sambil melanjutkan patrolinya.

Sora yang sudah habis makan masih saja mencoba berjalan-jalan dan mengingat jalan sekolahnya, lalu ia pun bertemu dengan berandal di sekolahnya tapi bukan Jugorsaki, melainkan sekelompok berandal yang sekelas dengannya.

"Hei…Sora" kata salah satu berandal tersebut. "Kau tahu aku siapa kan".

"Tidak…, kau siapa?" kata Sora.

"Hah…, kau tidak mengenal ku?" kata berandal tersebut. "Inamoto Zon, kelas 1-A".

"Oh, kau orang yang berusia paling tua itu kan" kata Sora. "Yang berusia 19 tahun".

"Cih, bocah sialan"kata Zon. "Siapa yang kau bilang tua?!".

"Eh, kau" kata Sora.

"Sialan!" kata Zon sambil memegang kerah leher Sora. "Berani sekali kau, mengatakan itu di depan ku".

"Mentang-mentang kau adik mantan ketua OSIS".

"Tidak juga" kata Sora. "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta".

"Dasar bocah sialan!" kata Zon sambil ingin menonjok muka Sora.

Tapi saat Zon ingin menonjok Sora, tangannya di tahan oleh Kato, Zon pun takut saat ia ketahuan anggota OSIS yang sangat menakutkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata Kato

"Eh…, kita sedang bermain" kata Zon.

"Oh, baiklah aku juga ingin ikut bermain" kata Kato. "Ayo kita main di ruang OSIS".

"Eh, sepertinnya aku tidak ingin bermain lagi" kata Zon.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bermain, jadi ayo" kata Kato sambil menyeret Zon.

"Tu…tu…tunggu, ayolah kami hanya bermain" kata Zon.

Kato pun meyeret Zon dan kawan-kawannya ke ruang OSIS dan meniggalkan Sora sendirian, Sora pun mendengar bell tanda masuk kelas. Sampai di kelas ia melihat ada Bossun, Switch dan Himeko sedang membantu teman sekelasnya.

"Oh, Bossun ni-chan" kata Sora.

"Ah, Sora-kun" kata.

"Ada masalah apa?" kata Sora.

"Begini, salah satu teman mu Ichiryuu Ren sedang ada masalah dengan salah satu orang misterius yang mengancamnya" kata Switch.

"Memangnya ancamannya apa?" kata Sora.

"Ini bacalah" kata Bossun.

ICHIRYUU REN, AKU INGIN MENANTANGMU BERKELAHI SETELAH PULANG SEKOLAH HARI INI DI DEPAN GERBANG SEKOLAH, AKU INGIN KAU MEMPERSIAPKAN DIRIMU YANG LEMAH. KALAU KAU TIDAK DATANG, KAU ADALAH SEORANG ICHIRYUU YANG TIDAK BERGUNA.

PS: JANGAN COBA MEMBERI TAHU OSIS ATAU GURU TENTANG INI.

DARI: MR. R.

"Eh, kau pintar berkelahi?" kata Sora.

"Ti…tidak, aku tidak mau berkelahi dengan siapapun" kata Ren. "Tapi aku juga tidak ingin harga diri Ichiryuu ternodai".

"Sudahah Ren, kami akan membantumu" kata Himeko.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian akan membantu ku" kata Ren.

"Dengan mencari siapa itu R?!" kata Switch. "Tetapi di sekolah kita ada 134 orang yang nama depannya R dan 234 yang nama belakangnya R" (Gila author ngasal banget).

"Jadi bagaimana kita menemukannya?" kata Himeko.

"Hmm…, menurutmu kemungkinan siapa yang mau berantem denganmu" kata Bossun.

"A..aku juga tidak tahu" kata Ren.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mempunyai petunjuk, beritahu kami nanti" kata Bossun.

"Iya..., akan ku beritahu" kata Ren.

Bossun, Switch, dan Himeko pun keluar dari kelas Sora dan mencari petunjuk. Sora dan Ren pun tetap tinggal di kelas.

"So…Sora-kun" kata Ren.

"Iya, kenapa?" kata Sora.

"Kau…kau ingin membantu ku juga" kata Ren.

"Tentu saja!" kata Sora.

"Kenapa?!" kata Ren. "Semua orang di sekolah ini sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah anak dari bos mafia terkenal yaitu Ichiryuu".

"Maka dari itu banyak yang takut padaku"

"Tapi aku pun tidak berani memukul orang".

"Aku…aku…aku hanyalah pecundang yang lemah".

"Oi, kau seharusnya jangan mengatakan seperti itu" kata Sora. "Walaupun kau seorang Ichiryuu atau sebagainya, kau adalah kau".

"Lagian, bukan kau saja anak bos mafia yang tidak bisa berkelahi ataupun menonjok orang".

"Dan juga…, bukan kau saja yang merasa tidak berguna".

Ren kaget saat Sora berkata seperti itu, karena Ren selalu mengira bahwa Sora itu adalah seorang adik dari ketua OSIS legendaris yang selalu dianggap dewa dan Sora mungkin akan meneruskan menjadi ketua OSIS seperti kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi" kata Sora. "Kau disini sebagai murid".

"Bukanlah mafia atau pun sebagainya".

"I…iya, aku mengerti" kata Ren.

Lalu setelah beberapa jam berlalu, bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ren pun merasa gelisah dan Sora, Bossun, Himeko dan Switch pun menemaninya pulang jika ajakan itu benar, tapi saat mereka pulang sekolah di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut tidak ada siapa-siapa dan mereka tetap berjalan pulang.

"Apa mungkin orang yang menantang mu itu tidak jadi?" kata Himeko.

"Ada kemungkinan dia sudah lupa" kata Bossun. "Bagaimana menurutmu Sora?".

"Eh, mungkin saja" kata Sora.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu" kata Switch.

"Ah tidak kok, sudahlah ayo kita pulang saja" kata Sora.


End file.
